Algo muy loco
by RanmaSa0tome
Summary: Algo loco le sucede a Ranma por culpa de Happosai, y nuestro artista marcial tratara de repararlo. one-shot


Bueno! hoy no pude subir el cap 3 de mi xover, como compesacion un one-shot de Ranma 1/2

Hola: los personajes hablan

_hola: _los personajes piensan

(hola):notas de la autora

- hola -: acciones de los personajes

Bueno en este fic, salo como narrador Ranma, asi que el mismo nos cuenta la historia :3

Los personajes no me pertenecen. le pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi-sama

* * *

Recuerdo que era una tarde lluviosa sobre Nerima, creo que mas o menos era la hora en el el viejo Happosai terminaba su caceria de ropa intima, siempre me pregunte por que hacia eso, creo que sera una de mis incognitas de siempre, en fin, yo habia tenido otra pelea con Akane como es usual, termine en cama debido a que esa estúpida marimacho me habia hecho papiya, yo no puedo defenderme ya que no me gusta pegarle a las chicas, pero como Akane es una marimacho puedo hacer la esepcion o no?, bueno, ya había vuelto Happosai, pero se veía abatido, como si un camión le hubiera pasado encima, lo cual hubiera sido genial, pero mas genial seria que hubiera acabado con su vida, como iba diciendo el se veía habatido, como si se hubiera enfermado por favor que sea terminal pensé en un momento como eso, pero luego me golpie en la cara, no era cosa mía desearle la muerte a un anciano, yo creo que ya esta en sus ultimos dias (desde hace muchos años XD), recuerdo que el vino con un balde agua, yo supe inmediatamente que era para que yo me convirtiera en chica, no se lo iba a dejar tan facil.

- Vamos Ranma! hazme el favor - decia el

- Que no! no me convertire en chica para satisfacer sus deseos libinidosos - no es lo que estan pensando (unicornios T.T)

- Ranma! - decia Akane, pero por ese descuido es cuando el viejo ese me echo el balde encima, es horrible tener ese problema de cambio de sexo

- Ranma! - repetia

- Que es lo que quieres? - bien, ahora pienso que me pase un poco

- Es que, dejaste tu cuaderno en la escuela - y me acerco el cuaderno - toma -

Eh... Gracias... - por amabilidad, tome el cuaderno Luego todos nos fuimos a dormir, solo que no me esperaba el infierno que pasaría

* * *

Al dia siguiente desperte enfermo, no recuerdo por que si me habia bañado, pero seguia como chica, y eso que recuerdo que mientras me bañaba habia surgido la transformacion, no se que habia pasado, crei que solo era cosa de volver a bañarme, asi que fui, mientras me bañaba me sumergi en el agua, ya era hombre, que bueno!, pues a ningun hombre le gustaria quedar atrapado en un cuerpo de mujer (esepto a los gays) cuando sali del agua, inmediatamente volvi a ser chica, que pasaba?, volvi a meterme al agua, ya era otra vez yo, crei que eso era solamente un sueño, me sali del agua y paso lo mismo, aterrado solo hize la unica cosa que me quedaba

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH - bien, creo que fue cobarde, pero que mas iba a hacer? Akane abrio la puerta del baño enseguida, estaba muy exsaltada, enseguida me sumergi mas adentro del agua

- Que te paso Ranma?

- No se como explicartelo

- Entonces demuestralo

- Primero pasame la toalla que esta alla - ella me la paso - Que es?

Me envolvi de cuerpo entero la toalla, algo que no acostumbraba ya que al ser hombre solo me tapo abajo (por que sus piernas peludar tienen mas frio), me empezaba a salir de la tina

- Que haces Ranma? no no - ella se tapo los ojos

- Hmmm... solo mira - me sali de la tina, y habia pasado lo mismo, me convertia en chica de la nada, esto ya empezaba a inquietarme

- Ves?

- No puede ser... Ranma eres una chica

- Creeme que ya me habia dado cuenta - creo que el tono de mi voz fue indiferente

- No es que, no te moje, no te mojastes entonces que pasa?

- Si yo supiera la respuesta a esa pregunta, creeme que ya te hubiera dicho - de nuevo indiferente -

Ven - ella me tomo de la mano y me llebava a su cuarto, creo que daba una imagen muy rara, llegamos a su cuarto y ella se sento en su cama, me alcanzo una silla para que yo me sentara

- Ranma... se puede saber que hiciste ayer para que te pasara esto?!

- Hmmm - me puse mi mano en el labio - nada raro, me fui a dormir como hombre, y desperte como mujer, eso es lo que te puedo decir que paso raro

- Hmmm... espera aqui - Ella salio de su cuarto, estaba muy asombrado por lo que habia pasado recien, que me iba a obligar a hacer? ponerme ropa de niña? ni en un millon de años (bien que lo hace para salir con kuno) su cuarto estaba repleto de armas de ataque, habian katanas, arcos, flechas, mazos, y tambien para hacer ejercicios, pesas... creo que solo las pesas... ella volvio, estaba con una tetera grande que hechaba humo, agua caliente

- Bien, aqui voy - y me la hecho encima, ya estaba como hombre, pero cuando ella dejo de echarme volvi al estado de mujer, ya estaba empezando a irritarme

- Ranma, yo... no se que hacer

- Lo suponia - por lo idiota que es

- Ranma, yo solo estaba trantando de ayudarte! - me gritaba, con esa aura toda roja, creo que empezaba a enojarse

- A-Akane... calmate que no te ha dicho nada malo, el aura decendio dramaticamente, menos mal, era incomodo estar envuelto en eso (por no decir que da miedo o no Ranma?)

- Creo que le llamare a Nabiki ella es buena para los casos de misterio, o raresas...

- A quien le llamas raresa?, pechoplano

- A quien le llamas pechoplano? fenomeno

- No tienes de que alardear - me le acerque un poco - no ves que como mujer, los tengo mas grandes que los tuyos! - senti despues la cacheteada que ella me habia dado, todas las chicas son asi? se enojan por que decimos la verdad?

- Idiota, no se ni para que me molesto en ayudarte, si eres un mal agredecido - Akane se fue y ya no volvio mas a la habitacion, de verdad tengo 2 maldiciones, convertirme en chica, y la prometida que me escogieron, bueno eso ultimo no... la verdad... Rayos me desvie... como iba diciendo ella no volvio, solo me quedaba una persona que podia asegurar que era la culpable, pero no iba a ir solo con toalla a como estaba, me fui a mi habitacion y me puse mi ropa, luego fui a la habitacion del viejo canalla ese

- Maestro! - abri la puerta furioso

- Hola Ranma - el maestro se abalanzo sobre mi y metio su cabeza en mis pechos, solo le pude dar un golpe que lo llevo a parar a mis pies

- Por que eres asi con tu maestro? - empezo a llorar fingido, como siempre cuando quiere algo o por que tiene algo que oculta, lo agarre de su camisa y lo levante a la altura de mi cara

- Usted me hizo esto cierto? solo puedo estar como hombre si estoy en agua caliente! dime viejo! - lo empeze a agitar

- Pues si yo lo hize por ser un mal disipulo, solo existe una manera para que vuelvas a ser hombre a como tu quieres ser

- Digame anciano - lo agite aun mas

- Con este liquido - saco el liquido de su traje, como cuantas cosas tendra ahi dentro?

- Demelo - lo quise agarrar, pero el ya lo habia movido de lugar (le salio verso!) el anciano comenzo a correr, yo iba tras de el (de nuevo otra vez!)iba tratando de agarrar ese maldito liquido, pero como siempre el anciano lo movia, todos me veian corriendo, incluso mi padre pero no hizo nada, si hubiera sido comida el si hubiera salido. Creo que el se avalanzo hacia Nabiki y se impulso por la pared quedando como el hombre araña en el techo, empeze a tirarle mis zapatos, pero siempre fallaba, solo me quedaba una cosa que hacer, como no lo habia pensado antes

- Happosai! - me parece que habia hecho una voz sensual, de esas que me gustaria que me hicieran (pervertido ¬¬) entonces el se me quedo mirando, me desabroche el primero boton de mi camisa, dejando ver mis pechos, el enseguida salto hacia ellos, y los acariciaba con su cara, muy pervertido, en eso le quite el liquido, y sali, no sin antes darle una buena golpiza causando que rompiera el piso (pregunta, cuantas veces le han tenido que reparar la casa a la familia Tendo?) crei que con solo tomarme el liquido causaria su efecto, asi que me lo tome hasta la ultima gota, su sabor era asqueroso, sabia a algo que Akane habia preparado. Corri al baño, abri la puerta y ahi estaba, perfectamente bañandose Akane, creo que se me salio sangre por la nariz, ella enseguida me tiro un banquito a la cara...

- Pervertido! Idiota Ranma!

- No era mi intencion! - me sove donde me habia dado el banquito

- Sal de aqui!  
- Akane idiota - murmure - me fui y me limpie la sangre de mi nariz... tenia que esperar a que ella saliera para poder usar por fin el baño

Pasaron 10, pasaron 20... pasaron 30 minutos y ella nada

- Akane sal ya de ahi! Nadie respondia - Akane! - no dude en entrar al baño, y ella ya no estaba ahi, me habre quedado dormido o algo asi?, bueno entre al baño y el agua caliente hizo efecto sobre mi, ya era yo de nuevo, sali de la tina, seguia siendo yo!, creo que me di un abrazo a mi mismo, lo cual es ridiculo, sali del baño y quise ir al cuarto de Akane, ahi estaba ella leyendo una revista

- Akane?

- Que pasa Ranma?

- No te vi salir del baño...

- Estabas dormido, pervertido

- Que no me llames asi! no sabia que estabas en el baño!  
- No importa, ya vete..

- Que?

- Vete! - ella siempre era asi, con su anticuada actitud, me fui de su cuarto y estaba pretendiendo entrenar afuera, eso quedo como una de mis anecdotas preferidas ya que... ya que... no importa

**Fin!**

* * *

Bueno, tube unos problemas con la publicacion ya que solo me salio de esta manera la letra, espero que hayan captado mi idea... Ranma vio a... no importa jeje, bueno espero sus reviews por este loco one-shot que se me ocurrio en la cena!

**Cathy-chan**


End file.
